The Demigod Grand Prix: Chapter 16
XVI Sweetest 16 Melanie Moseby Melanie was driving under the moonlight as she tried looking for any other competitors ahead of her. She had completely forgotten the ranks of the race and was just cruising hoping that no danger was ahead like that troll ? giant? Ah who cares. She was never really good in mythology like most people. “500 meters…a head… a racer...Mona Lisa.” interrupted the Moneta Machine . “I wonder who it is…” she pondered. Suddenly the screen on her car’s dash showed an image of her 6 only brothers back at Camp Half-Blood holding a rainbow cake. “A Very happy Birthday! To a child of the rainbow godess ! I wish it to be joyful and better than all the rest! We sing this song of merriment and celebration for our only sister dear, A very happy birthday for living for 16 years!!!” they sang as they chanted with Jazz Hands at the end of the song. “Happy Birthday Mel!” they all yelled as they threw skittles at the Iris Message. Unexpectedly, the skittles were able to actually hit her. “Mom’s new tech eh?” she asked lifting one eyebrow up. “Yup. So Happy Birthday Sis!” answered her brother, Blue. “And in honor of our mother and you…… Guess what hour it is……” said Hyacinth. Melanie smiled like a Cheshire Cat. “The DREADED RAINBOW HOUR!!!!!!” the seven siblings yelled in unison. “and since you aren’t here personally… Mom created a special IM just for today.” informed Topaz. “It’s portable.. It kinda looks like a cloud you know..” added Legolas. “ Now Let’s Go and sound the rainbow horn Red!” yelled Butch as each sibling ,even Melanie, prepared a sack of the official sugary rainbow-y delicious oblate spheroid-y candy, that they called Skittles. As Red blew the horn, Butch in unison yelled “In the Name of Iris , TASTE THE RAINBOW! CHARGE MEN…AND SISTER!". Each sibling ran to a cabin carrying the rainbow sacks with each of them. Even Melanie’s IMcloud went to the exact cabin she wanted to attack, The Aphrodite Cabin…. “IN THE NAME OF MY MOTHER, TASTE THE RAINBOW, BARBIES!!!!!” she yelled as she threw skittles through the IMcloud ,each kid waking up in sheer panic. “IT”S THE DREADED RAINBOW HOUR!!!” yelled one camper running out of the Apollo cabin being chased by Legolas. “RUN!” yelled one of the Aphrodite Kids as she ran into their panic/break up room. The rest of the Aphrodite kids weren’t that witty. They just ran out into the chaos of the camp. “Save yourselves!”yelled one Demeter to the new campers lying on the grass from over skittle-ization . “MEET MY LITTLE RAINBOW FRIEND!” yelled Red as he stood on the roof shooting skittles at campers using the Skittle Gatling Gun identical to Melanie’s own one. Melanie was enjoying the scene of some of the campers in their pajamas and in armor trying to shield themselves from the sugary bullets. The Rainbow Chaos was just so sweet. “Best birthday ever.” She said before being rudely bumped into by another car. “HEY!” '''yelled Melanie as she looked up from the IM. “''That nice Dionysus kid who gave the juice. “ '' she thought. “Hello Richie. Thank You very much for spoiling my birthday fun.” She said sarcastically. “Look up!” he yelled. Melanie looked up to see the most terrifying things in the history of histories… She saw black birds… She froze at the sight of the ebony wings circling above them. Suddenly, almost in unison, all the birds flew directly at them pecking on their cars and even flying into them. Melanie tried swatting them away but they would just keep on attacking her. Richie’s situation wasn’t better than Melanie’s. “Where did they come from?!” shouted Richie trying to grab his pistol but instead dropping it. “I DON’T KNOW! This can’t be one of Hephaestus’ traps right?! It’s too dangerous!” yelled Melanie back.At that exact moment, the birds just flew away leaving them alone. “Well…. That was some '''fowl play.” Said Richie. “I was gonna use that pun!” yelled Melanie as she went out to see the damage. “Don’t ruffle your feathers about it.” Said Richie as he also go out to check the damage. “Toucan play at this game. I olw-ways pun.” Said Melanie as she tried to rub off some scratches from her precious Volkswagen Camper. “So.. how much damage on yours?” Richie asked. “Not much just a few scratches but nothing a little TLC won’t fix.” replied Melanie as she popped a skittle into her mouth. “Looks like you got a nasty scratch over there… I have an idea!” added Melanie pointing to a scratch on Richie’s left arm. She then ran to Richie’s arm and started tearing up and let some tears fall down. “What are you doing exactly?” asked Richie with a quizzical look. “Melanie looked up and said “Unicorn tears heal all wounds.”. Later bursting out laughing along with Richie. “Well… I think you should wear armor more often. Never gonna know what would happen next. Bye Richie.” Said Melanie as she ran to her car and drove away. “Hey Moneta, what time is it?” Melanie asked. “Almost sunrise, Melanie.” answered the AI correctly for the first time since the beginning of the race. Just by the horizon she could see a motorbike up ahead… two in fact… It was a certain surprise to see Yuna driving what looked like Damiko’s and Yuna’s bike crudely put together with Damiko sitting behind Yuna. It was a true sight to laugh about. Just a bit ahead of them was the Son of Zeus himself, Joseph Mierek looking like he had a little trouble with his AI too. “Well, hello there fellow racers. Good to see Yuna and Damiko getting cozy And I was shipping you with Tori. Great. I guess I just have to go with flow of the current and dub this ship Yuniko.and looks like that AI of yours, Joe, is having some kind of trouble. By the way, what’s his name again? Jeremey? Jazz? Jarvis? Yeah. Jarvis like from Iron Man.” rambled Melanie as she still checked her dash for any news on the “DREADED RAINBOW HOUR” '''. “Shut up.” said Yuna and Damiko in unison. Melanie just smirked at them. Not long after ,Joe was able to get ahead of the 3 racers while Richie was able to catch up with the band of Racers. “Well, hello again Mr. Stanford.” Said Melanie doing one of her random accents. “You won’t believe what happened. The wound actually healed quickly. Like after 10 minutes, gone. Poof!” said Richie. “I have no idea that could happen. That was a joke or something. Well... good to know.” Replied Melanie. “What happened to those two?” asked Richie pointing to Yuna and Damiko. “I don’t know but I think they are enjoying it.” Answered Melanie still using her self-proclaimed 6th sense power of super shipping on the two. “What about you two? You both seem to have friendly conversations all the time.” Said Yuna giving the same look Melanie gave them just a few seconds before. Melanie’s smile faded and was replaced by the most serious look she ever gave in her entire life. It was gonna be one of the most terrifying moments in some of those racers’ lives. “None shall ship the super shipper!” Melanie yelled as she swerved her car to hit the motorbike making it go off the road and almost crashing. Richie then used the distraction to go ahead of Melanie and the bikers. Melanie caught on and went at full speed to catch up to Richie. Melanie was back to normal and was just driving happily. “Remind me to never ship you with anyone.” Said Richie. “Yeah. Yeah.” Said Melanie as both racers tried to get ahead of each other as the sun rose up into the pink sky. ''(A/N: Somebody please make a list of the racers that are still here. I’m now confused….and YOU WANT YUNA AND DAMIKO?! I'll GIVE YOU YUNA AND DAMIKO! *said in a not rage way*)'